FIG. 1 is sectional view of a conventional liquid crystal display. As shown in FIG. 1, a liquid crystal display 9 comprises a display panel 920, a chip on film (COF) 930, a back plate 980, a printed circuit board assembly (PCBA) 990, a front frame 910, a plastic frame 940, an optical film 950, a light guide plate (LGP) 960 and a reflective film 970.
The display panel 920 is disposed on the plastic frame 940. The chip on film 930 is electrically connected to the display panel 920 and the printed circuit board assembly 990. The printed circuit board assembly 990 is disposed on the back plate 980. The printed circuit board assembly 990 controls the display panel 920 to display images via the chip on film 930. The reflective film 970, the light guide plate 960 and the optical film 950 are disposed sequentially between the back plate 980 and the plastic frame 940. The front frame 910 is disposed on the display panel 920 and on an outer side of the back plate 980 so that the display panel 920 is fixed by the front frame 910 and the back plate 980.
In the conventional techniques, screw or viscose glue is used for fixing the printed circuit board assembly 990 on the back plate 980. The material cost and manpower cost for using either screw or viscose glue are relatively high.
In order to overcome the above problems, a fixing structure for a printed circuit board assembly and a liquid crystal display using the fixing structure are provided by the present invention to reduce the material cost and manpower cost.